Kisah Cinta Eiji & Tezuka
by Nasuma Takashi
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Tezuka & Eiji jadian? Kira-kira gimana ya gaya pacarannya? Warning : Shounen ai, OOC. My First Fanfict! Chapter 2 Udah Ada. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:OOC, Sho****unen Ai **

**Rate: T**

**Pairing:Tezuka Kunimitsu & Eiji Kikumaru (Rare Pairing)**

**Genre:Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimer:Takeshi Konomi**

**Hai Minna-san!!! Ini Fanfict pertamaku lho!!! Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin Fanfict. Padahal lagi banyak PR gini... Oh, Iya! Di sini banyak OOC, apalagi Tezuka, yang kemungkinan dapat membuat para Fans Tezuka bisa jadi il-fil kalau baca Fanfict ini. Jadi, bagi anda para Fans Tezuka, dilarang membaca Fanfict ini jika anda merasa akan mengalami il-fil terhadap Tezuka. Fanfict ini mengandung Shounen ai. Jadi bagi anda yang membenci Shounen ai, dilarang membaca Fanfict ini. Gomen Kalau Judulnya Nggak banget. Gak ada ide sih...**

**Selamat Membaca!!! Hope U ****like this Fanfict! XD**

**Kisah Cinta Eiji dan Tezuka**

Di ruang ganti...

"Kikumaru, seusai latihan, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Perintah Tezuka.

"Nya! Baiklah, Tezuka! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mau membicarakan hal tentang ap...?" Eiji menghentikan ucapannya, karena ternyata Tezuka sudah pergi dari ruang ganti itu.

"Cepat sekali perginya, Nya!" Gerutu Eiji.

"Maa...Eiji, kira-kira apa yang akan Tezuka bicarakan padamu ya??? Kelihatannya serius sekali." Tanya Fuji yang sejak tadi berada di dalam ruang ganti itu bersama Eiji.

"Entahlah...Nya! Tapi paling-paling Tezuka akan berbicara tentang teknik bermain tenisku...ya...mungkin akan memberi nasehat padaku."

"Sou ka...ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita segera ke lapangan, sebelum Tezuka memberikan 'hadiah' lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran!" Seru Fuji.

"Nya! Baiklah! Ayo!" Teriak Eiji dengan semangat.

Seusai latihan, di ruang ganti...

"Eiji-senpai! Pulang bareng yuuk!!!" Ajak Momo dengan suaranya yang seperti toa itu.

"Sssshh...dasar berisik! Kontrol volume suaramu dong!" Keluh kaidou.

"Apa mamushiii! Kau sendiri, jangan mendesis terus dong! Seperti ular saja!" Ejek Momo.

"Ngajak berantem Ya???!!! "Tantang Kaidou.

"Baiklah! Akan kulayani!" Marah Momo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini...jangan bertengkar terus..." Lerai Oishi sang Fukubuchou.

"Gomen Momo, aku ada urusan dengan Tezuka, jadi gak bisa pulang bareng." Ucap Eiji.

"Begitu ya...sayang sekali...tapi kapan-kapan kita pulang bareng ya! Terus, Eiji-senpai, sekalian nanti traktir aku dan Ochibi makan burger ya! Harus!" Ucap Momo memaksa.

"Iya, iya! Dasar kau ini..." Ucap Eiji pasrah.

"Emangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Tezuka?" Tanya Oishi penasaran.

"Gak tau tuh. Pas mau kutanya, Tezuka nya keburu pergi..." Keluh Eiji.

"Ayo, Ochibi! Kita pulang!" Ajak Momo.

"Hn." Jawab Ryoma singkat.

Akhirnya semua orang di ruang ganti itu sudah keluar untuk pulang. Setelah Eiji melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya, dia bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

_Aduh, gawat, Nya! Aku telat 5 menit! Jangan__-jangan nanti dimarahin Tezuka! _Batin Eiji khawatir.

Akhirnya Eiji sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari. Lalu dia pun melihat Tezuka sudah berdiri di dekat pohon sakura yang terletak beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Dan dia melihat Tezuka sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Dia pun segera menghampiri Tezuka.

"Nya, Tezuka! Gomen, aku telat" Seru Eiji.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula hanya telat 6 menit kok." Ucap Tezuka dengan dingin.

"Arigatou, Tezuka. Ngomong-ngomong, hal penting apa yang mau Tezuka bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Eiji penasaran.

"Ano...Daisuki (aku suka kamu)!" Ucap Tezuka dengan agak grogi tetapi mantap.

"Gomen, Tezuka. Kau bicara pada siapa???" Tanya Eiji heran.

"Tentu saja padamu, Eiji Kikumaru." Ucap Tezuka tegas.

"Eeeh...????!!!" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Eiji. Eiji pun bengong. Sepertinya dia sangat shock dan tidak percaya mendengar Tezuka mengatakan hal itu.

"Gomen, Mou ichido itte kudasai (ucapkanlah sekali lagi), Tezuka?" Tanya Eiji yang merasa jangan-jangan dia salah dengar.

"Daisuki." Ucap Tezuka masih dengan nada bicara yang masih tegas.

"Sorry, Pardon me, Tezuka?" Tanya Eiji sekali lagi untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Daisuki!" Seru Tezuka agak kesal. "Kalau kau tanya sekali lagi, aku akan pergi dari sini!" Ucap Tezuka mengancam.

"Gomen, Tezuka, aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Tezuka suka padaku. Kukira Tezuka suka pada Fuji...Lagipula, kita jarang ngobrol kan?"

"Kata siapa aku suka sama Fuji? aku itu sukanya sama kamu. Aku serius! Selama ini aku selalu ingin mengobrol denganmu. Ingin selalu dekat denganmu. Tetapi aku terlalu gugup. Hatiku selalu berdebar kencang bila berada di dekatmu atau berbicara denganmu. Kau tahu, aku selalu iri dengan Oishi karena dia selalu berada di dekatmu." Ucap Tezuka berusaha meyakinkan Eiji.

"Serius?" Tanya Eiji.

"Serius. Aku tidak bohong." Ucap Tezuka.

"Bener-bener serius? Tidak bercanda?" Tanya Eiji lagi.

"Serius. Perlu bilang berapa kali sampai kau bisa percaya padaku?" Tanya Tezuka.

"Ah, Gomen. Iya juga ya...Tezuka kan bukan tipe orang yang suka bercan..."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Eiji terhenti. Secepat kilat Tezuka memojokkan Eiji ke pohon sakura dan mencium bibir Eiji dengan lembut. Mata Eiji membesar dan hanya terdiam tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa karena terlalu kaget dengan perbuatan Tezuka. Beberapa lama kemudian Tezuka melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Eiji. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Te...zu...ka..??" Ucap Eiji memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

"Itu adalah bukti kalau aku serius menyukaimu. Maaf kalau aku menciummu tanpa izin. Soalnya, kamu imut banget sih." Ucap Tezuka dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Daijoubu...aku hanya kaget kerena kau menciumku tiba-tiba." Ucap Eiji yang kaget karena melihat wajah Tezuka menjadi agak merah. Wajahnya sendiri juga jadi memerah.

"Jadi...apa jawabanmu?" Ucap Tezuka serius.

"Ore mo...Daisuki, Tezuka." Ucap Eiji dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Arigatou. Aku sangat senang." Ucap Tezuka sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe...Aku juga sangat senang, Nya!" Seru Eiji gembira.

"Ehm...sekarang...apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?" Tanya Tezuka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja boleh, Nya! Aku senang kok, dicium sama Tezuka."

"Sekarang...tutup matamu." Perintah Tezuka.

"Baiklah..." Eiji pun menutup matanya. Menunggu ciuman dari Tezuka. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

Tezuka pun segera mencium bibir Eiji. Bibirnya segera menutupi rapat-rapat bibir Eiji. Setelah itu, dia memeluk Eiji dengan erat.

"Daisuki..." Bisik Tezuka.

"Ore mo, Daisuki..." Balas Eiji.

"Ano...Tezuka, apakah kita akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kita berdua ini sudah jadian?" Tanya Eiji setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"Iya, Tapi nanti saja. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka." Ucap Tezuka.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah..." Ucap Eiji mengerti.

"Ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah semakin sore. Aku antar kau pulang." Tawar Tezuka.

"Ayo! Arigatou, Tezuka! Sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Ucap Eiji sambil tersenyum.

"Itu kan sudah kewajibanku. Sekarang ini kan aku 'pacarmu'." Ucap Tezuka sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hehehe...Tezuka, kau lucu sekali kalau sedang salah tingkah. Jarang-jarang kamu salah tingkah kayak gini." Goda Eiji.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau diam saja. Aku tidak salah tingkah kok." Bantah Tezuka sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eiji.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Arigatou Tezuka!" Seru Eiji saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Eiji. Lalu dia pun mencium pipi Tezuka.

"Hehehe...kau kaget ya? Wajahmu merah tuh!" Goda Eiji.

"Hn...sedikit. Ano...Eiji..." Ucap Tezuka gugup.

"Ng??? Ada apa, Tezuka?" Tanya Eiji penasaran.

"Begini...besok kan hari minggu, apa kau bisa menemaniku pergi ke toko alat olahraga? Aku mau membeli raket baru. Ya, mungkin bisa sekalian kencan..." Tanya Tezuka malu-malu.

"Nya! Tentu saja aku mau!" Seru Eiji dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, besok Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9. aku pulang dulu ya...Sayonara, Eiji. Sampai besok." Ucap Tezuka lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah Eiji.

"Iya, Tezuka. Sayonara! Hati-hati di jalan." Teriak Eiji riang sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah 'pacarnya' itu.

_Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku t__idak sabar untuk menunggu besok, _batin mereka berdua.

**Tezuka:Author!!! (Berlari secepat kilat melebihi **

**kecepatan cahaya menuju ke Author)**

**Author****:Ada apa, Tezuka??? Mau minta tanda tangan?**

**Tezuka:Bukan!!! Kok aku jadi OOC gini sih??? **

**Author****:Soalnya kalau kamu gak OOC, ceritanya gak **

**bakalan rame.**

**Tezuka:Tapi kan seluruh Fans ku bisa ilfil sama aku, padahal **

**kan aku gak punya salah apa-apa. Yang salah itu kamu!**

**Awas kalau Fans aku berkurang gara-gara kamu! **

**Author****:Ini kan cuma Fanfict. Lagian kan Authornya itu aku. **

**Suka-suka aku dong! Tapi iya juga sih, aku aja pas bikin **

**Fanfict ini heran, kayaknya OOC nya Tezuka udah **

**kelewat batas kewajaran deh.**

**Eiji:Iya, Author! OOC nya Tezuka kelewat batas kewajaran **

**nih! Sejak kapan Tezuka jadi romantis & baik kayak **

**gitu.**

**Tezuka:Tuh, kan! Author & Eiji juga ngaku kan?! Eh, Eiji, jadi**

**maksudnya selama ini aku gak baik & gak romantis ama **

**kamu??!! –pasang tampang mengerikan- **

**Eiji:Iya! –sembunyi di belakang Author-**

**Author:Udah, Tezuka, jangan marah-marah terus. Ntar mukanya **

**cepet keriput lho! Kalau kamu masih marah-marah **

**terus, bakal kubikin kamu putus ama Eiji! –Mengancam-**

**Tezuka:Ja...Jangan! Gak mauuu!!! **

**Author:Nah, para pembaca sekalian, tolong REVIEW Fanfict ini **

**Ya!!! XD Please! Ini Fanfict pertamaku, ditambah lagi**

**Saya ini masih pemula, jadi Kritik dan Saran dari anda **

**sangat berarti untuk saya. Maaf bila Fanfict ini **

**memiliki banyak kekurangan. Harap maklum.**

**Tezuka:Ayo, para pembaca! Harus Review lho! –Memaksa **

**dengan pandangan tajam yang mengerikan-**

**Eiji:Nya!!! Para pembaca, tolong Review ya! –Memohon**

**dengan cara pasang tampang imut dan senyum manis-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat para pembaca yang sudah mereview Fanfict saya! XD Kukira ****kagak bakalan ada yang mau ngereview Fanfict saya, makanya saya kaget pas liat ternyata ada juga orang yang mau ngereview Fanfict saya ini. Membaca review dari para pembaca bikin saya senyum-senyum & mata saya jadi berkaca-kaca karena bahagia (serius lho! Gak boong!) Semua review dari anda semua sangat berati bagi saya. Nah, kali ini saya akan membalas review-review dari kalian semua! XD Gomen telat bgt ngeupdatenya...biasalah...sedang sibuk menghadapi segunung tumpukan PR.**

**Itifal:Hehehe...Tezuka bener2 OOC bgt di Fanfict ini ya... Saya setuju dengan anda kalau di Fanfict ini Tezuka nyeremin. Pas lagi bikin Fanfic ini saya juga merinding ama Tezuka (Lho??? Padahal saya yang bikin ya...dasar aneh...), kayak yang lagi bikin Fanfict horror aja deh... Btw, kapan mau ngeupdate Eiji again! & One day??? Saya tunggu lho!**

**SheilaLuv:Iya bener, saya sibuk gara2 terlalu banyak dikasih PR & Ulangan. Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu udah ngasih saran2 yang sangat berharga buat saya & udah menyemangati saya. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-samaaaaa!!! XD**

**Eu9eNi3:You're welcome. Tenang aja, kalau semua fans Tezuka pada mau ngelempar sendal ke saya, saya bakalan nyiapin kantung yang besar & banyak buat nampung itu sendal. Soalnya sendal saya ilang entah kemana. Fans Tezuka kan banyak bgt, jadi semua sendal yang saya dapat bisa buat persediaan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi gak jadi deh, saya pinginnya dilemparin uang, gak mau dilemparin sendal. (Hehehe...just kidding...) **

**Epitsu Onna:Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu karena mau ngereview Fanfict saya yang gak jelas gini! Hehehe...Arigatou udah ngasih semangat ke saya! XD**

**Sekali lagi, Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!!! XD Kali ini akan saya usahakan supaya kadar OOC nya Tezuka berkurang. Tapi kalau para pembaca masih merasa kalau kadar OOC nya Tezuka tidak berkurang, atau malah jadi lebih parah, itu berarti saya emang payah & tolong maafkan saya. Dan maafkan saya juga kalau ceritanya terkesan dipanjang-panjangin & kalau tambah lama ceritanya malah tambah gak rame.**

**Disclaimer:Semua tokoh The Prince Of Tennis itu milik Takeshi Konomi.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kisah Cinta Eiji & Tezuka Chapter 2**

"Hm...aku sudah siap, sekarang tinggal tunggu Tezuka datang deh..." Gumam Eiji di dalam kamarnya. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir...kok Tezuka kemaren gak kayak Tezuka yang biasanya ya...jangan-jangan ini cuma mimpi...baiklah, lebih baik aku cubit tanganku saja untuk membuktikannya." Lalu Eiji pun mencubit tangannya. "Awwww!!! Sakit!!! Kalau begitu berarti ini bukan mimpi ya...tapi aku bener-bener bingung...kok sifat Tezuka bisa berubah drastis gitu sih???" (Tenang aja Eiji, bukan cuma kamu aja yang bingung, Author ama para pembaca juga bingung kok ...)

"Eiji, ada teman yang datang menjemputmu!" teriak ibunya Eiji sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Eiji.

"Iya, aku akan segera keluar!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nya! Ternyata kau sudah datang, Tezuka!" ucap Eiji menyambut kedatangan Tezuka.

"Iya. Ayo sekarang kita pergi!" seru Tezuka.

"Iya! Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya! Itekimasu!" teriak Eiji.

"Iya. Kalian berdua, hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap ibunya.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nya! Tezuka, raket ini bagus dan kuat lho! Beli yang ini saja."

"Iya juga ya...baiklah, aku akan beli yang ini saja." ucap Tezuka ke pemilik toko olahraga tersebut. Lalu membayarnya.

"Ini, silakan. Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Pemilik toko itu.

"Tezuka, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Eiji saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Hn...bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahku dulu untuk menyimpan raket ini, lalu setelah itu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman ria? Kau suka kan? Kutraktir deh."

"Nya! Arigatou gozaimasu, Tezuka! Tentu saja! Aku sukaaaaa sekali pergi ke taman ria!!!" seru Eiji semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nah, kamu tunggu di sini ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku mau beli tiket dulu."

"Iya, Tezuka. Jangan lama-lama ya."

Tezuka pun pergi membeli tiket yang antriannya lumayan panjang.

"Nyaaa...Tezuka lama sekali ya...pasti banyak yang ngantri. Hari minggu sih..." Keluh Eiji, merasa kasihan pada Tezuka yang harus mengantri. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ribut. karena penasaran, dia pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, menuju ke tempat suara itu berasal. _Pergi dulu deh, takut ada apa-apa, lagipula sepertinya Tezuka bakalan lama baliknya, _batin Eiji.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kakak...jangan ambil uang kami!" seru seorang anak lelaki yang kelihatannya masih duduk di kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

"Iya, kak...itu kan uang kami, kembalikan!" seru anak lelaki yang satunya lagi.

"Sekarang uang ini milik kami." kata salah satu dari preman tersebut yang sepertinya adalah ketuanya. Kira-kira duduk di kelas 3 smp. Sedangkan kedua teman preman tersebut hanya tertawa melihat kedua anak sekolah dasar tersebut berusaha menggapai uang yang mereka ambil.

"Dasar kalian berisiiiik!!!" seru ketua dari para preman tersebut. Mengarahkan pukulannya ke para anak sd tersebut.

"Aaaaa!!! Tolooong!!!" teriak 2 anak sd tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan ketua preman tersebut ditahan oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Eiji.

"Kenapa kalian mengambil uang mereka?! Beraninya sama anak kecil aja!" seru Eiji marah. "Kalian berdua, cepat pergi dari tempat ini, biar aku yang hadapi mereka."

"Ta...Tapi...kakak gimana..." ucap mereka berdua khawatir.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa membereskan mereka. Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

"Ba...baik! kakak juga hati-hati ya. Arigatou gozaimasu!" lalu kedua anak itu pun berlari pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Nah...Ayo kita bertarung! Kali ini aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepada kalian!!!" tantang Eiji kepada mereka bertiga.

"Kau ini!!! Sudah membuat mangsa kami kabur, terus berani-beraninya menantang kami!!! Jangan salahkan kami kalau kau terluka parah! kami ini jago berkelahi lho..." para preman itu pun tersenyum menyeringai.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hah...akhirnya dapat juga ini tiket. Gila! Antriannya panjang banget! _Batin Tezuka yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berdua janjian ketemu "Lho??? Mana Eiji??? Bukannya aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini???" ucap Tezuka kebingungan setelah sampai di tempat mereka berdua janjian ketemu. Saat dia sedang mencari Eiji, tiba-tiba ada dua anak sd yang menghampirinya.

"Kak...tolong! Ada yang sedang berkelahi disana!"

"Hah? Memang siapa saja yang berkelahi? Kenapa mereka berkelahi?"

"Mereka berkelahi gara-gara kami. Tadi ada preman yang mengambil uang kami. Terus ada kakak yang menolong kami. Sekarang kakak itu sedang berkelahi dengan preman-preman itu. Kami mohon, kak! Tolonglah kakak itu!"

Perasaan Tezuka tidak enak. Jangan-jangan itu Eiji, pikirnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!"

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nah, kedua anak buahmu itu sudah kubereskan. Masih punya nyali untuk melawanku?" tantang Eiji. Kedua anak buah preman itu terkapar di tanah karena dihajar Eiji.

Ketua preman tersebut mulai terdesak. Dia pun mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Eiji. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan ketua preman tersebut ditahan oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Tezuka. Tezuka menatap ketua preman itu dengan tatapan

tajam yang 'mematikan dan mengancam'. Merasa keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, akhirnya ketua preman itu melemparkan uang yang diambilnya dan kabur. Kedua anak buahnya pun ikut kabur mengikuti ketuanya. Eiji mengambil uang itu dan menyerahkannya pada kedua anak itu.

"Ini uangnya. Lain kali hati-hati ya."

"Iya! Arigatou gozaimasu, kak!" seru kedua anak itu gembira, lalu pergi menjauhi tempat itu dan melambaikan tangan kepada Eiji dan Tezuka.

"Hah? Tezuka? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Eiji setelah kedua anak itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!!! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana!!!" teriak Tezuka marah besar.

Eiji yang terkejut melihat Tezuka marah, langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. "Go...gomen, Tezuka. So...soalnya aku ingin menolong kedua anak itu..." ucap Eiji terbata-bata.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku Kikumaru, aku sudah marah-marah padamu, soalnya aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, sekali lagi maafkan aku." ucap Tezuka, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Te...Tezuka tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena yang salah itu aku. Jadi, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja hal ini. Ayo kita bersenang-senang! Bukankah itu tujuan kita kemari?"

"Iya. Ayoooo!!!" seru Eiji kembali bersemangat.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau mau main apa dulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Roller Coaster? Ya, ya, ya...Tezuka. Aku ingin main Roller Coaster. O-ne-ga-i..." pinta Eiji dengan wajah memelas.

"Hm...baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik Roller Coaster!" Eiji pun berlari ke arah Roller Coaster sambil menarik tangan Tezuka.

Eiji berteriak kesenangan saat menaiki Roller Coaster, sedangkan Tezuka tetap dingin, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tadi menegangkan, ya kan, Tezuka?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Unnnyaaa!!! Kenapa sih Tezuka dingin banget! Mana ekspresinya??? Mana??? Padahal kan aku juga pingin liat Tezuka yang berteriak-teriak gara-gara tegang!"

teriak Eiji uring-uringan.

"Sudah, jangan uring-uringan. Sekarang mau main apa lagi?"

"Ng...gimana kalau kita naik ontang-anting?"

"Hn...baiklah." mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat wahana ontang-anting.

_Padahal kan aku ini sudah jadi pacarnya Kikumaru. Tapi kok hari ini rasanya aku malah merasa seperti ayahnya Kikumaru yang sedang mengasuh Kikumaru __yang masih berumur 7 tahun..._, batin Tezuka.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana, Tezuka?"

"Hn...ke rumah hantu." (Tumben Tezuka mau pergi ke rumah hantu, ada angin apa nih?)

"Nyaaa!! Gak mau! Aku takut, Tezuka!" tolak Eiji mentah-mentah.

"Dari tadi kan kau terus yang memilih , sekarang giliranku."

"Baiklah..." ucap Eiji pasrah.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tezuka, kau yakin kita harus kesini?" tanya Eiji saat mereka tiba di depan rumah hantu. Berharap agar Tezuka mau merubah pikirannya.

"Iya. Tentu saja." jawab Tezuka mantap.

"Tezuka, kamu sendiri saja ya yang masuk, aku tunggu di luar."

"Tidak. Lagipula, lihat, anak kecil saja berani masuk ke rumah hantu. Masa kamu yang udah gede gini gak berani? Mana keberanian yang kau tunjukkan saat melawan preman-preman itu?" ucap Tezuka saat mereka melihat ada anak-anak yang masuk ke rumah hantu itu.

"I...Itu kan beda, Tezuka." Eiji sweatdropped.

"Sudah, ah! Ayo masuk!" Tezuka pun menyeret Eiji masuk. (Eiji diseret Tezuka???)

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Iiih..Gelap banget..., Tezuka." kata Eiji sambil memegang tangan Tezuka dengan erat.

"Namanya juga rumah hantu."

"Iya sih, tapi harusnya jangan terlalu gelap kayak gini dong! Kan aku jadi takut. Tezuka, kamu jangan ngelepasin tangan aku ya. Janji!"

"Iya. Janji."

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kikumaru, ngapain kamu megang-megang pundak aku?"

"Nyaaa! Aku gak megang-megang pundak kamu kok..." bantah Eiji. "Tezuka, ngapain kamu megang-megang pundak aku?"

"Aku gak megang-megang pundak kamu, lagipula...gimana bisa aku meraih pundak kamu, kan tangan kananku terus megangin tangan kamu dari tadi. Terus, kalau aku pake tangan kiri, kagak bakalan nyampe ke pundak kamu."

"Aku juga gak megang-megang pundak Tezuka, lagian...gimana bisa aku meraih pundak Tezuka, kan tangan kiriku terus megangin tangan Tezuka dari tadi.

Terus, kalau aku pake tangan kanan, gak bakalan nyampe ke pundak Tezuka."

Hening...

"Te...Tezuka, Jangan-jangan yang megang pundak kita itu..." tanya Eiji dengan Ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Hantu..." jawab Tezuka dingin.

"Ka...kalau gitu...hantunya ada di..." tanya Eiji ragu-ragu.

"Di belakang kalian!!!" jawab hantu.

Mendengar itu mereka berdua refleks berbalik ke belakang. Mereka melihat seorang sadako yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Rambutnya panjang, bajunya putih, wajahnya putih pucat berlumuran darah. Eiji pun hanya terdiam saking takutnya. Sedangkan Tezuka, masih sempat memberikan tatapan mematikan andalannya kepada sadako itu. Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata: jangan – menakut-nakuti – pacarku – atau – aku – akan – membunuhmu!!! Sadako malang yang diberikan tatapan mematikan oleh Tezuka itu akhirnya meminta maaf pada Tezuka. "Ma...maafkan saya, Mas!" lalu berlari kabur entah kemana.

Eiji dan Tezuka pun sweatdropped.

"Ne, Tezuka, kok sadakonya tiba-tiba kabur sih? Terus minta maaf lagi." tanya Eiji yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Gak tau tuh, kebelet pipis kali. Makannya dia minta maaf soalnya gak bisa nakut-nakutin kita." jawab Tezuka dingin. Tidak tahu kalau dia yang menyebabkan sadako itu kabur karena ketakutan.

**To Be Continued...**

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

**Haah...akhirnya chapter 2 nya selesai juga nih...**

**Hehehe...gimana pendapat para pembaca setelah membaca chapter 2 ini? Please REVIEW, Ok?**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
